1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor-driven power tool, in particular a hand-held power tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
DE 101 04 993 A1 has disclosed a hand-held power tool for grinding or polishing, which has a drive motor, a transmission coupled to the drive motor, and a grinding wheel operatively connected to the transmission. The hand-held power tool can be used for superfinishing in which the rotary motion of the drive shaft is converted into an eccentric rotary motion of the grinding wheel with the aid of an eccentric drive. Since grinding appliances with an eccentric drives produce imbalance oscillations that result in decreased comfort and increased material stresses, care must be taken that oscillations of this kind do not exceed a permissible intensity.